


If I Could Turn Back

by LesbianKJ



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: The future of the world always weighed on Hera's shoulders, so what would the world be if Hera had chosen Hades instead? What would become Persephone's fate? What changes would be foreseen? What new stories and paths would there be to explore?
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first thing first! My beta is [Ziminigimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziminigimi/pseuds/Ziminigimi) not only is she an awesome artist on instagram (same name), she's an equally awesome writer that lmaoo knows grammar better than me. So thanks to her for editing this!
> 
> Also, this AU is massive and was originally supposed to be only three chapters. But the longer I wrote what was supposed to be a three-shot, the more I was like, okay but now that this has happened what else would happen? So now, we are all on this journey of what-ifs and what not.

**_The Turning Point_ **

_What was your fall from Grace? The turning point that you could never foresee? Do you wish you could rewind it back and make a different choice? Or do you stand firm with your decision? Tell me Golden Traitor, if you could redo things all over again would you?_

“Will you marry me?” 

The words felt familiar as if it was asked once before in another lifetime. In that lifetime, she stared into those purple eyes, pushed back her doubts and second thoughts, and had said yes. Though right now, with her hands in his, and with him towering over her with an excited look on his face, she couldn’t. Her throat closed up at the thought of saying yes, her hand sweating under his grip. 

It was the right thing to do, for her to say yes. Who wouldn’t say yes? Who in their right mind would turn down being Zeus’s wife, to being the Queen of Olympus? The role would be an honor to have, and yet, to have a crown made of light and gold placed on her golden head, made things too bright, too hard to see clearly. 

What other choice did she have? At that question, she tried to forget those kind dark red eyes, the blue skin, and long white hair. He said it himself, he couldn’t be an option for her, not when Zeus had his eye on her. Hestia had always found the company of women and solitude way better than the company of men and noise, and wouldn’t have been a good match for Zeus. Demeter had always hated Zeus even before he plotted to overthrow Cronus to save his brothers. She always claimed that his eyes gleamed with a hunger for power. And so it left her, the one with so much ambition and love and kindness, that of course he would be drawn to her. That _Hades_ would be too. 

“Hera?” 

The golden goddess blinked once, and then twice, shaking herself from her thoughts, though they tugged at her bitterly. He asked as if she had a choice. As if he wouldn’t chase her to the ends of the earth and wear her down until she said yes. It’s funny how the one she could be with was decided by men and their loyalty to other men. Hades wouldn’t dare speak up against Zeus, to fight for Hera’s hand in marriage because he had freed him from Cronus’; the least he could do was allow him to have Hera. 

But she was not a prize to be won, nor a gift to be given. And so with Zeus staring at her expectantly, hoping for the yes to escape her lips, she did not give him the pleasure. Instead, she pulled her hands away from his grasp and took a step or two back. He looked at her, confused, his head tilted as his brow knitted together. He was a very handsome man that was meant for someone else, not her, not in this lifetime.

“No.”

Zeus’s face remained confused as if he couldn’t quite believe his own ears. He reached for her but she moved out the way again.

“Why?” His voice was small, curious, and a little hurt. And without even portraying it, Hera knew that he demanded an answer. 

“I don’t want to.”

There was no easy way to say and sometimes being brutally honest was a way to go. He flinched at her words and stared at her in disbelief. He was Zeus, savior of the world and soon to be king of it, why wouldn’t she want to marry him? He seemed put off by her words and wasn’t able to bounce back like he usually did. At another time, Hera would’ve found satisfaction in this, but she was too busy looking for an escape from the situation. 

“I’m sorry-”, though she really wasn’t. “But I have to go.”

It wasn’t the best excuse to escape but it was better than nothing. She fizzed from the meadow that they were in and into the home that she shared with her sisters. Hera barely had time to settle herself into her surroundings before apricot hands grabbed her arms. 

“Hestia, I told you doing that makes me nauseous,” Hera said, glaring at her older sister. 

Hestia chuckled as she released her hold on her sister. Hera rubbed her brow and turned around to see Demeter in the kitchen, cooking for the night. 

“How did it go?” Demeter asked, without looking up.

“About as much as we expected?” Hestia added. 

Hera sighed and nodded as she sat down at the table. She didn’t have to look up to know that they stared at her curiously. 

“Well?” Hestia said. “Are you going to tell us, or do we have to sit around and guess? How did it go?”

Hera pushed her hair out of her hair and looked up at her sisters. 

“I said no.”

Demeter snorted. “Serves him right. He had been so sure for months that you would say yes. Sweet Gaia, I wish I was there to see that stupid look on his face.”

“Did you say no because of Hades?”

Hera felt her cheeks warmed as she shot a look at the amused Hestia. 

“Oh, were we not supposed to know about that?” Hestia teased. 

“Anybody with eyes knows,” Demeter said. “Well, maybe not Zeus. I think he was so sure that he intimidated Hades enough for him to back off. I don’t think he thought of trying to convince you more as well.”

“It’s annoying. They both decided this as if I didn’t have a say in my life,” Hera huffed. 

Hestia nodded. “Well, men are stupid, what do you expect?”

Despite the seriousness of her situation, Hera cracked a smile and shook her head. 

“Can we change the subject? I don’t want to think about this anymore.” 

Her sisters shrugged and resumed back to what they were doing. Hera rubbed her brow, wondering what to do now that she had turned down Zeus and hadn't seen Hades in days. 

Men were so stupid indeed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is again the lovely [Ziminigimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziminigimi/pseuds/Ziminigimi)

**_Belated Conversations_ **

Hades was always a good hider but Hera was an excellent finder. She allowed him space, the time for the news to reach him and for him to process it. And then she went to the hut where they first met. This time around, Hera didn’t need to hype herself up to go inside, this time she strode in with confidence and a purpose. 

Hera pushed open the door to find Hades sitting in the corner of the room, seemingly waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow at this but continued inside. 

“You really told Zeus no?” Hades asked. 

She nodded her head as she sat directly in front of him. The room went silent for a moment. Hera gave Hades a chance to add anything else; when he didn’t, Hera spoke up.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? You knew he would ask?”

He looked at her guiltily, telling her everything that she needed to know but she waited until he nodded to confirm. 

“What made you think I would say yes?” Hera asked. “When have I ever expressed an interest in Zeus, when I spent all my free time with you? Why in the heavens would I say yes to Zeus?”

Hades shrugged, looking away from her. “Because he’s going to be King of Olympus.”

Hera bristled at this information. “Do you think me conceited? Once again, I must ask, when did I ever express love for an object, a concept, rather than a person?”

Hades’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment and Hera found small satisfaction in that. He should be. He had forgotten so easily how well they knew each other, she knew that the excuse was a flimsy way to hide the real one. Hera reached for him, taking a blue hand into her gold one. She caressed the back of it with her thumb and she sighed. 

“Hades, I know you better than anyone and you with me. Please just be honest.”

“You don’t belong where I’m going, Zeus has assigned me to the Underworld.” He explained. “I couldn’t do that to you. I-it would’ve been very selfish of me.”

Hera had to ignore the chill that crept up her spine at the mention of the Underworld. An unwarranted memory threatened to unlock itself, but she shook it away. Now wasn’t the time for that. 

“And you didn’t think that this was very selfish of you to choose for me?” Hera asked. “Don’t I get a say in my own life?”

“You do,” he murmured.

“So why won’t let me decide this?” Hera asked. “I want you and only you, and there are not enough sweet talkers in the world that would make me want to be with them. Not even Zeus and his stupid throne.”

“He would be a much better choice than me,” Hades cut in, looking away. 

She paused at his words, before reaching out her free hand and cupping Hades’ face. She turned his head towards her before pressing her forehead against his. 

“I wish you wouldn’t think of yourself so lowly.” Hera murmured. “You’re a way better man than Zeus would even hope to be. What he’s trying to do is cruel, and it won’t work because my love for you is far stronger than my fear of what lurks in the shadows of the underworld, in the depths of Tartarus.”

Still, even with her declaration of her love for him, Hades stared at her with uncertainty. She let out a little sigh, a small smile gracing her face as she leaned closer. Their noses and lips barely touching as blue eyes stared into dark red ones. Without another word, Hera pressed a feathery kiss on Hades’s lips, pulling back slightly only to repeat the action over and over again until Hades’s hand found itself wrapped in her hair, pulling her close. 

Before Hades could press for more, Hera placed a firm hand against his chest. He pulled away and rested his forehead back against hers. The golden goddess always got the chills when Hades stared at her like this, filled with adoration and love, always patient, always kind. How could he possibly think that she would leave him for Zeus?

“Hades, let me make this choice for myself.” Hera said. “Let me look you in your eyes, and tell you without a doubt, that for my immortal life it’s you that I want to be with. There is no other that I would want to spend my life with.  _ No one _ . I love  _ you _ .”

Hera kissed on his nose, his cheek, and then back to his lips. This time, he kissed her back, pushing back her hair with one hand, the other on her waist. Hera’s own hands had gripped Hades’s chiton. She pressed herself against him, a little desperate to have more than a kiss. But this time Hades pulled away.

“And I love you, Hera,” Hades said. “I just- are you sure? I don’t want to condemn you to a life of solitude, a life of misery and fear. I want you to be free, to live life that is befitting of you. And I’m not sure if a life in the Underworld is where that is.”

“Well, I am,” Hera said. “And I know that without any hesitation it’s you. It will always be you.”

He nodded and a crooked smile appeared that Hera couldn’t help but trace her fingers with. 

“Okay,” he said softly. 

“Okay,” Hera repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is [Ziminigimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziminigimi/pseuds/Ziminigimi) yall enjoy!

**_A New Beginning: Pre Wedding Jitters_ **

Even with their declaration of love in the place where it all began, they did not rush to get married. There wouldn’t be a wedding for many months, but one thing that became clear that night, and soon to the world: Hera was with Hades, and not with Zeus. And if anybody had any doubts, Zeus's foul mood erased any questions. 

And as the day of the wedding inched closer, Hera spends most of her time in the Underworld getting used to what would be her new home. She wouldn’t have lied that in the beginning; she was an unnerved mess, every shadow caused her to jump. Hera couldn’t find any peace of mind because she felt as if  _ she  _ would appear and there would be a repeat of that fateful day. 

And it was because of her shaky start in the Underworld that Hades was beginning to have second thoughts. It was always a conversation before she would leave for the day, with Hades saying that she didn’t have to force herself to live there for him, and with her saying that there was nothing for him to worry about. He had to understand that it wasn’t the Underworld as a whole that scared her; it was the ancient deity that resided there. And though this ancient deity has yet to show her face again, it was the fear that she would cause Hera to be so jumpy. 

The underworld as a whole had a sort of endearingly chaotic energy to it. Like elsewhere, there was no structure; the beings lived as free and wild as they wanted to. Many were curious about Hades and Hera, with them soon to be their future leaders. Hades was planning to build something for the underworld, creating a place, as he put “a luxury that he didn’t have.” During his quests, he met Hecate, the Furies, Styx, and the rest of Nyx’s children. But one that stuck with Hera was how they came in possession of Cerebus. 

They had backtracked from their original path when Hera had realized how close to Tartarus they were, how close to  _ her  _ that they were. And the further that they walked away from Tartarus, the easier it was for Hera to breathe. But they hadn’t got far when they were stopped by a cloaked figure. 

“Your Majesties,” the voice croaked. “If I could just have a moment of your time.”

They exchanged looks, but despite better judgment, they walked closer to the figure. 

“What can we do for you?” Hades asked. 

“I have a welcoming gift for you, Your Majesties,” the voice said. “My hands are full with too many monsters, and this one is the odd one in the group. I have no need for him, but he will do you some good.”

Hera didn’t know how to respond to this and looked up at Hades, who was also speechless. The voice took this opportunity to continue. 

“You will need a guard to determine who and who can’t come in and out of the Underworld. Both deities and the dead alike. He would be the perfect fit for you.”

They reached inside of their robes and pulled a small animal out. Despite, once again, their better judgement, they both leaned forward to look closer at it. At closer inspection, Hera could tell that it was a puppy but not just a normal one, this one had three heads. Each head was fast asleep, and its coat was black fur. 

“It’s just a pup,” Hera said. “How can he do half the things you said he will do?”

The figure chuckled. “You still have a city to build, people to lead, when that is all said and done and you’ve created a sense of order of the underworld, he shall be grown.”

“What is his name?” Hades asked.

“Cerebus.”

And with that, Hera knew that Hades was sold and there was nothing she could have said to change his mind. So as Hera took the sleeping pup into her arms, Hades attempted to get the figure’s name and to also pay them, but the figure would have none of it and disappeared into the darkness. They had decided to end their walk for the day and before Hera ascended to the mortal realm, Hades let her take Cerebus with her. 

“There’s nothing here for him yet,” Hades had explained. “Plus, you two can become acquainted with each other.”

“Acquainted,” Hera snorted. “He’s officially my son.”

And when she brought the three-headed dog to the surface, her sisters instantly fell in love with him as well. 

“He is so adorable,” Hestia cooed at the overexcited puppy.

“And this person said that he’ll grow big and be the gatekeeper of the Underworld?” Demeter said, scratching behind the ear of one of the dogs. “I don’t see it.”

Hera laughed. “Give it time, he’ll be a big strong boy indeed.”

Then before Hera knew it, the months went by and the  _ Praulia,  _ the planning part of the wedding, was happening. Her sisters and mothers helped her prepare for the wedding, along with Hecate and the furies. Even Rhea came out to help. Hera had never seen the former Queen up close and she was secretly in awe with her. Yet despite all the help that Rhea lent to Hera and her friends and family, not once did the two speak to the other. Hera could help but worried that maybe the Titanness hated her. Or dislike her at the very least. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Hestia said. “You have a wedding to worry about. If Rhea can’t say what she wants to now, then it can surely wait until later.”

“Anyways, dear, Rhea hasn't been the same since the Titan’s War,” Metis cut in. “Give her time.”

Hera bit her lip and couldn’t help but think that the wedding was only in a couple of days, how much time did she possibly need? Still, Hera didn’t speak about it again and focused on the wedding day instead. 

The night before, Hera tossed and turned in bed, the excitement of the next day keeping her up. She sighed and sat up, running her hand through her hair. She didn’t have to stay restless for long as there was a light rap against her window. Hera frowned and got up, opening the window and leaned out of it. 

“Hades?” Hera whispered in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

The blue god leaned against the window and smiled up at her. “I’ve missed you.”

“You scoundrel,” Hera chuckled. “You’re not supposed to see me until tomorrow.”

“I couldn’t wait, can I come in?”

Hera bit her lip and looked behind her. Neither of her sisters had busted into the room yet, and it had been a week or two since she saw Hades. 

“Alright, but you can’t stay long,” Hera said, moving out the way for Hades to climb inside. 

He slid in with a lack of grace that Hera had to stop from laughing.

“Do you want them to hear you here?” Hera asked, helping him up. 

“Oh, you try sliding into a window.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

“How’s the last couple of days been?”

“Chaotic, a lot,” Hera said. “But I’m feeling pretty confident that tomorrow will be a success. What have you and the boys been doing?”

Hades' smile faded and he looked somewhere over Hera’s head.

“Zeus has been avoiding me for quite some time now, and Poseidon tries to be the mediator between us, but it’s useless. Today, Poseidon’s Bachelor’s plan went to shambles. Zeus finally snapped. . .said some nasty things about me. . .about you-”

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. “We got into a fight, and well let’s just say it’s a safe bet that he won’t be coming to the wedding tomorrow.”

Hera knew that Zeus wouldn’t be pleased with her turning him down, and choosing Hades instead. But she honestly thought that he would’ve blown up about it months ago when Hades had taken the time to court her. Still, Hera knew that during the war, the boys had developed a tight bond that didn’t seem that could be broken and yet. 

“I’m sorry,” Hera whispered.

Hades pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head. 

“It’s fine,” He sighed. “It was bound to happen eventually and it’s best to get the bad blood out now, rather than later. Who knows, maybe in the future we’ll be fine again.”

Hera hummed but wisely said nothing about the matter. Zeus was known for his grudges, his need to make an example of people. Still, maybe he wouldn’t with Hades because they were brothers. 

“Want to lay down?” Hera asked. 

“Just lay down?” Hades repeated. 

Hera didn’t have to look up to know that he had a teasing smile on his lips. She whacked his arm and looked up at him.

“Yes just lay, or you can go back home,” Hera said. 

Hades threw his hands up with a chuckle. “Okay, okay.”

Hera shook her head and led him to the short distance to her bed. Hades laid on it first before pulling her into an embrace from behind. 

“I’m glad you came,” Hera said. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nervous?”

“Excited.” Hera corrected him. “It feels surreal that in less than 24 hours, we’ll be married and after that the King and Queen of the underworld.”

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing her arms. “And you’re sure that you want this? It’s not too late to call off the wedding.”

Hera turned around to look at Hades. “I am more sure than I have ever been before. Are you? Because for the last couple of months, you have been trying your hardest to turn me away. It’s not too late for you to tell me.”

Hades opened his mouth and then closed it. A moment of silence passed before Hades tried again. 

“I am ready and I want to marry you, without a doubt but Hera, I’m not blind, I see how you act when you’re in the underworld. You’re always looking over your shoulder, jumping when you think I’m not looking. So I just want to be sure if this is the life you want to live.”

With Hades’ explanation, Hera relaxed into his arms. She guessed that she did own him that much before their wedding day. 

“It’s not the Underworld,” Hera said. “I love being there, I enjoy the company of the Chthonic deities. . . I just-”

She paused, trying to figure out how she wanted to word what she wanted to say. It’s been years since Hera met the primordial and suffered an attack from her, something that still left her waking up in sweats. And it’s also been years since Achlys had been sighted, but Hera had never been able to lower a guard. Always tense and ready for the primordial to strike again at any given notice, every time she visited the Underworld. 

Hades may be the King of the Underworld, someone who had powers that related to the realm that strengthened his case, but he was still so new that he yet had the respect of the deities to be called King. His protection from Tartarus was useless right now and Achlys could attack at any moment. But Hera didn’t want that to be the reason why they didn’t marry, didn’t want to give the primordial that much power over her love life or life in general. 

Hera started again.

“You remember, during the Titans war, that we had to recruit more deities in our fight against Cronus?”

“Yes.”

“And-” Her throat began to close up at the thought of relieving the memory again. 

Hades tilted her head up and kissed her forehead. “I remember, you don’t have to force yourself to talk about it.”

Hera nodded, the tight feeling in her chest lessened as she took a deep breath. 

“Well, it’s her. It’s her that I watch out for when I’m in the Underworld, it’s her that makes me paranoid. But I don’t want her to be the reason why we don’t get married. I don’t want her to be the reason why I’m afraid. I don’t want her to have that much power over me.” Hera said. “That’s it, that’s the only thing. And I know that it’s been years since it happened but I need time to get over that fear, that’s all.”

“Then are we getting married too soon? Should we wait-”

“No!” 

Hera jerked out of Hades’ embrace to turn to him. She realized belatedly that she had shouted these words, and glanced at the door, making sure that neither of her sisters came rushing in. When they didn’t, Hera turned back to Hades and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“No,” she repeated in a lower tone. “Then we’ll never get married, it’ll never be the right time and then we’re in this limbo trying to find one. We’re getting married tomorrow and that’s final. But if we have any more fears or doubts, we should say them now and not take it into our marriage life.”

Hades nodded, pulling her close, forcing her to straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. To lighten the mood, she smiled at him teasingly all while kissing his nose.

“Any more doubts or fears?”

He tilt his back thinking. “I, no, these last couple of months have reassured me that you want this, and now that I know why you were so jumpy. . .and you’re still determined for marriage. I have no doubts or fears to share.”

“Good because neither do I,” Hera said. 

Hera kissed Hades before settling against him. Hades pulled the blankets over them.

“You can’t stand for long,” Hera murmured against his chest. 

“I’ll be long gone before Demeter or Hestia would ever detect me,” Hades whispered into her hair. 

Hera hummed but said nothing else, finally being able to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall this chapter is 3,983 words before this chapter the word count for this story was 4,290. Just wanted to mention that before yall started reading, yall enjoy the Wedding! I might do a one-shot of the reception in the future. . .maybe.

**_A New Beginning: You May Kiss the Bride_ **

  
  
  


The next morning, she woke up in an empty bed but the sheets smelt like Hades’ cologne. She wrapped the sheets around her and closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent. In just a few hours, they will be married and the rulers of the Underworld. Her subdomains would be announced a week later. Hera knew this for months, and yet, as her sisters came into her room and got her ready for the day, it still felt so surreal. 

“Today’s the big day,” Hestia chortled, as she pulled Hera out of bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Excited, ready,” Hera said. “I’m also feeling very impatient, I want this whole day to be over so that I can be in Hades’ arms.”

“In what way?” Demeter grinned.

Hera narrowed her eyes, reaching behind her to throw a pillow at a laughing Demeter. The green goddess dodged it easily, it soaring over her head. Hestia rolled her eyes at their antics as she went to retrieve a robe for Hera to put on. Hera pulled her hair into a messy bun before she took off her  _ chiton _ ,  _ strophion,  _ and  _ Perizoma.  _ She then slipped into the robe, tying it around her waist. 

Wordlessly, the three left Hera’s room, which would be the last time Hera would ever be in the room. While the excitement of the wedding being mere hours from now, crowding her mind, she still felt that in another lifetime, she would be saddened by this change. 

Instead, she followed her sisters into their bathhouse, which was already filled with warm water, Chaste Berry, Orchids, and Clary Sage oils. Demeter and Hestia stopped by the door, allowing Hera to go in alone. 

“We’ll be out here with your dress once you're done,” Hestia said.

Hera nodded before disrobing and sinking into the water that waited for her. She submerged into the water, the sensation slowly stripping her of her nerves and overexcitement for the day. She wanted everything to run smoothly and go as perfectly as it could without any complaints. Hera allowed the water to subdue her worries before she pulled herself out of the water, and started to bathe in it. 

She lingered there for a moment, she pulled herself out and dried herself off. She grabbed her robe and shouldered it back on, tying it together before she opened the door. As promised her sisters were there with the dress in hand. 

It was the first time that Hera had ever seen the dress, her sisters had done her measurements and told her to leave the rest to them. She was dubious at first but now looking at it, she was wrong to ever doubt them. The fabric was long and flowy, tied together by silver cloth around the stomach. The thin straps led to a long train that gave the illusion of it being a cape of sorts. 

“This is beautiful,” Hera said. 

“Thank Hecate for it,” Demeter said. 

“So the three of you are plotting,” Hera chuckled. “Thank you, I love it.”

“Let’s get you into it. There’s still a lot to do before the actual wedding.” 

Hestia said that, as she and Demeter led Hera to a room to get dressed. Once the dress was placed on her body, Hestia went to work on her hair as Demeter did her makeup. This only took 20 minutes to do before there was a knock at the door. 

Demeter did the final touches to Hera’s makeup before she went to answer the door. On the other side, stood Hecate, already dressed for the occasion. Her usually black  _ achiton  _ was replaced with a black suit and heels. Her eyes immediately sought out Hera, and she looked the bride-to-be, up and down a smile gracing her face at her handiwork. 

“I see that the dress fits well.”

“Yes, all thanks to you, my sisters told me.” 

“I wanted you to look the part of a Queen, even though you look it without the dress.”

Hera couldn’t fight back the grin at this compliment and stood from her seat. She crossed the distance between them, giving the taller titan a hug. 

“Thank you,” Hera said. 

“It was nothing,” Hecate said. “Now! There’s a temple with your name written all over it. It’s time for your blessings.” 

Hera wondered as they walked to the temple, who would be there to give their blessing. She had hope amongst the deities, Rhea would be there. Though Hestia and Demeter have told her repeatedly not to worry about the titanness, she still wants the approval of Hades’ mother. It made sense that she did, especially with how much Hades adored her. 

Once they came to the temple, Hera was able to calm her nerves down, and accept whatever outcome she would receive. Hecate opened the door and Hera’s eyes swept across the room. Every deity were the ones that helped them fight against Cronus and his supporters, and she smiled at each other one until. . .

Hera broke into a wide, relieved grin when she caught sight of Rhea. She was off to the side speaking quietly with Phoebe, and though it was in the very fiber of Hera’s being to walk towards the duo, she fought it off and went to speak with her other guests instead. 

Hera took her time with each one, happy that they were blessing her marriage with Hades, and accepted the congratulations gratuitously. As she got closer and closer to Rhea, she wondered how she would start the conversation? She couldn’t seem overly eager or too in awe, she would be cool, she be calm, she’ll-

“Rhea,” Hera said, her smile genuine. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course dear, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rhea said.

The smile didn’t reach Rhea’s eyes and Hera felt her own begin to twitch. She didn’t know how to continue the conversation with Rhea being so opened and closed with her greeting. Hera felt at a loss as she looked towards Phoebe for guidance only for the Titan to excuse herself to speak with another deity that was there for the blessing. 

Now that they were alone, Rhea’s smile dropped as she looked at Hera over. The look lacked the warmth that Hera heard so much about, and Hera found herself straightening up and staring back at the taller woman. She had to fight Rhea’s brethren, a simple official meet with the mother had to be easier than that. 

“You’re a smart girl,” Rhea said. “And you can understand why I’m on the fence about you.”

“Excuse me?”

Rhea opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when a guest walked by. Hera flashed them a smile before turning back to the older deity. The smile dropped as she focused back on Rhea. 

“Months ago, you were with Zeus-”   
  
“Me and Zeus were never together.”

“He was planning to marry you,” Rhea proceeded as if Hera didn’t say anything. “You turn him down, and not even weeks of you turning him down, you’re with Hades. One would wonder-”

“Nothing.” Hera cut in again, more forcefully. “One would wonder nothing because there was no Me and Zeus, and there will never be a Me and Zeus. It always was Hades.”

Hera had to bite her tongue as Rhea stared at her as if she didn’t believe her. 

“And don’t you think it’s a bit too late to be having this conversation with me?” Hera continued, her eyes narrowing. 

She felt her anger simmering just below the surface, almost begging to be released but that would cause more scandal than whatever Rhea was thinking. Hours before the wedding and the bride goes off on her mother-in-law. They would certainly talk about that for centuries. 

“If you for a second question my true intentions with Hades, wouldn’t you be holding this conversation with me months ago?” Hera asked. “Why are you even bothering to bring it up now?”

Rhea was silent and Hera didn’t dare to take her eyes off of her. She wanted to catch every little reaction on the Titan’s face. 

“I was hoping by now you both realize what a big mistake that you’re making,” Rhea said. “You two aren’t compatible.”

“And how can you possibly know that?” Hera asked. “What can you know about compatibility when you were the fool that married Cronus?”

Hera felt hot, both humiliated and angry that Rhea would dare come here. To pretend to be in support of their marriage, when in reality it was a last attempt to tear it down? And to think she looked up and inspired to be this woman. 

Rhea flinched at Hera’s words, glowering at the golden goddess but Hera was far too upset to care. 

“You don’t have to like me,” Hera started off quietly. “I don’t care because I love Hades and despite your weak attempt to make me call this all off, I’m still going through with it. I’m still walking down that aisle with Poseidon, I will still say my vows, and I will become the Queen of the Underworld. You don’t have to like that at all, but the very least you can do is stay for the wedding, for your son. The same son that suffered at the hands of your husband for 13 years. He adores you and it would absolutely crush him if you didn’t show.”

Hera looked into the burgundy eyes of Rhea and held her stare. Everything around Hera turned into white noise as they stared in silence. This wasn’t how their conversation was supposed to go, this wasn’t how any of this was supposed to turn. Hera ran her tongue along her teeth wondering if Rhea wasn’t the only one that thought so lowly of her. 

When Hades and Poseidon had been rescued by Zeus, Metis had Hera attend to the eldest boy. Hera had never, not once, left Hades' side. She had been the one to nurse him back to health, help him integrate himself back into society, helped him through his episodes of helplessness, she had been through it all, thick and thin. And not once had her thoughts strayed to Zeus, even when the purple deity grew bored of Demeter and tossed her aside as if she was nothing. 

She had not entertained or given him false hope, and yet somehow, Rhea had concluded that they were once an item. 

Hera wanted to lash out and scream and do so many things that she could not put a name to. But she held it in because this was her day and nobody was going to ruin it. Not even Rhea, who came with ill intentions. When she looks back on this day, it would be for all the good that has come and will come from this union. Her memories will not be clouded with Zeus and Rhea’s bitterness about the situation. 

“You’re right,” Rhea said. “I don’t like you and I am not attending this wedding because of you, but because I love my son deeply, and for whatever reason, you make him happy.”

Hera forced a smile, looking for an escape. “You don’t have to understand anything but be supportive of a son you’ve failed for so many years.”

Rhea flinched again but before she could get in the last word, Hera turned and left. She closed her eyes briefly, willing away the tears and anger of the shakiness that took over her hands, and started counting down to when the officiant would say “ _ You may kiss the bride.” _

Without meaning to, Hera found her way back to her sisters. One look over and Demeter had shooed Hecate away, and Hestia immediately gathered her into a hug.

“What did she say? You both were very tense.” Demeter said rubbing her back.

“She hates me,” Hera said, muffled into Hestia’s shoulder. “She was hoping that she could convince me to call off the wedding.”

“What a bitch,” Demeter said. “Why didn’t she say anything earlier?”

“She was hoping that we were going to realize this whole thing was going to be a mistake, and it sounded like she wanted me to be with Zeus because we would be better together?” Hera sighed. 

“There is so much wrong with that statement. . .” Hestia started.

“Straighten up, she’s looking over here,” Demeter hissed. 

Hera pulled away from Hestia’s hug and stared into Hestia’s golden eyes. She both appreciated and hated the sympathy look that she found there. 

“Well, if she really felt that way, why did she show up?” Hestia said.

“For Hades,” Hera sighed. “Despite the lack of contact during the war, he still remembers their days when he was a child, and we both know how crushed he would be if she didn’t show. She owes him that much, considering.” 

“Metis said that  _ considering _ the situation, there was much that Rhea could do about that,” Hestia said, giving Hera’s shoulders a squeeze. 

“Metis said a lot of things about Rhea, and I haven’t seen any of it,” Hera said.

“Well, that’s her loss.” Demeter shrugged, lightly touching up Hera’s hair and clothes. “And don’t waste another moment on that wretched woman, it’s your special day and she’s not going to ruin it.”

Hera nodded, allowing Demeter’s words to give her the confidence and happiness that she was supposed to have during the blessing part of the ceremony. 

The ceremony was long and tedious but it still warmed Hera’s heart that so many people came with so many blessings. Rhea’s was adequate, to say the least, but despite this Hera still had hope that when it came towards the end of this ceremony, that along with the fertility blessing that Rhea would have a more or less heartfelt blessing. 

Once all the blessings were delivered; Demeter, Hestia, and Hecate, ever the hostesses, led the woman to the banquet hall of the newly built castle of the Underworld. 

Despite not having her subdomains and official claim of being Queen of the Underworld, Hera felt a sense of ease wash over her as she entered the realm. It took nothing at all for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the realm and she led her guests after The Trio. 

The men were already there, standing by their chairs waiting for them to arrive. Hera immediately sought Hades but with the seating arrangements and the majority being ridiculously tall, she could not see him. Though she felt no panic or feelings of being overly upset because she could sense his proximity. She wondered briefly as she stood by her seat, waiting for the other women to do the same if it came with marriage to have this feeling. 

They all sat down at once when everybody stood at the chairs that they were assigned to. Hestia and Demeter sat on either side of Hera, with Rhea and Metis facing off and it continued on ending with Nyx and her daughter Hemera. 

Hades and Poseidon, in the next table over, started in the opposite direction but Hera could tell that Zeus was missing by his brother’s side. It was just as well, from what she heard about what happened last night, Zeus would’ve probably thrown a tantrum and ruined the mood. 

The dinner went on in a blur, Hera making time go by talking to her sisters and guests. People avoided talking about the war and instead stuck to their daily lives. It was just as well, Hera found it just as interesting. As the dinner was finishing up, Hecate rose from her seat to receive Hades and Poseidon. Hera couldn’t help the sigh of relief as she stood from her own chair, finally the part that she’s been waiting for for months. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Hera was pulled from her thoughts as she turned to Poseidon. The green god’s hair was pulled into a bun, and he was wearing his ceremonial suit probably just as Hades was. He smiled at her as he offered his hand which she readily accepted.

“Ready,” Hera answered. “Happy. . .thank you for doing this.”

“Of course,” Poseidon said. “What better way of accepting you into the family than walking you down the aisle?”

Hera thought on this for a moment before grinning. “You’re right, there isn’t a better way.”

Poseidon led Hera towards where the reception was, the seats slowly getting filled as Hades stood at the altar. Where Hera stood, she could see him but she had a feeling that he couldn’t see her. 

“Hades told me what happened last night,” Hera started. 

“Yeah. . .what Zeus said and did was uncalled for,” Poseidon said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s so used to having things his way, that he was a little surprised and pissed that he couldn’t get you. We owe him our lives and whatever he wants, we usually give but. . .I’m glad that it happened. Not that he said those things about you but that Hades stood up to him and said no, and fought for you. In the future, I think it will make it easier for us to fight for what’s right instead of Zeus doing whatever because he’s Zeus.”

“I think that Zeus will do whatever Zeus wants,” Hera said. “And I also think that Zeus will get over it, if he can’t then he needs to just suffer in silence.”

Poseidon chuckled. “I doubt my little brother knows what silence is.”

“True.”

Their conversation was cut off as music gently played over. Poseidon and Hera exchanged looks and smiles before they started down the aisle. The moment felt so surreal and Hera couldn’t stop the bundle of nerves that resided in her stomach but she didn’t let that determine her as she and Poseidon moved closer and closer to the altar, where Hades stood. If possible, her smile grew at the sight of him and he smiled back at her. 

Everything about what Zeus and Rhea had to say about their relationship faded from her mind. It didn’t matter what they or anybody thought because if there was even the  _ tiniest  _ of doubt in her mind, the way Hades looked at her as if she was the moon and stars as if nothing else matters but her?  _ That  _ completely erased it. Finally, reaching the altar, Poseidon kissed her brow before giving her off to Hades. 

“Hi,” He murmured. 

His soft smile was contagious and she couldn’t help but return it. Delirious with happiness, it was easy to forget that half of the Pantheon was there and witnessing it. Without breaking eye contact, Hades lifted Hera’s hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Hera both hated and loved the way the simple gesture caused her heart to flutter. She turned up her palm and he kissed her there too. 

“Hi,” she answered in kind.

She committed everything to memory. Hades’ forehead pressed against hers, the way his red eyes seemed to stare deep into her own as if to truly see her, scars and all, and the feeling of that she could stay here in this moment forever, warmed her heart. 

“Well, if you two are quite done, there’s a ceremony for us to get through.” 

The voice pulled them from their own little world, not unkindly but more amused than anything else. Hera was grateful for the reminder that they weren’t, in fact, the only ones there and all the deities were there witnessing it. A light blush covered her cheeks as she turned to the one that would be to officiate their marriage. She was a fellow golden deity, though darker than Hera with gray eyes that you couldn’t tell were unseeing, without the telltale sign of the long thin criss-cross scars over them and the bridge of her nose. Her long flowing golden hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she wore a white chiton. 

“Themis,” Hera said. 

The Titanness smiled as she inclined her head towards Hera. She then shifted her head towards Hades and raised an eyebrow. The blue God chuckled, a mischievous hint in his smile. 

“I’m done. . .for now.” 

The glint in his eyes as he glanced towards Hera held promise for the future. Hera’s smile turned into an exasperated one as she shook her head.

“Oh, dear Gods.”

The crowd and Themis chuckled. 

“With that out the way,” Themis started. “Hades please take Hera’s other hand.”

Hades followed Themis’s instruction and ran his thumbs along Hera’s knuckles while Hera gave a quick squeeze. Themis then wrapped clothes around their hands, one green from Hera and the other, white, from Hades. They wounded up to their elbows on their own and Themis began to speak.

“Hera, daughter of Metis, do you take Hades as your eternal, lawful husband?”

“I do.”

The white cloth grew warm with Hera’s declaration.

“To cherish and to love him when he’s at his best and at his worst?” 

“I do.”

“To honor and to protect them from any danger that he may come across.”

“I do.”

“And do you promise to respect the decision he makes regardless if you disagree?”

Hera had always thought she would hesitate at this part but the words “I do.” came naturally. But it did not surprise her but a sense of calm and serenity came over her, for she knew that without hesitation that Hades would do the same for her. 

“Will you give your spouse understanding and patience when he is being his most difficult and stand by his side when all else fails him?” 

“I will.”

“And you do trust him with every ounce of your being to see you at your most vulnerable and to uplift you when you are down?”

“Without a doubt,” Hera said before she paused and corrected herself. “I do.”

“And when eternity is no longer as certain as breathing will you stay by his side?” 

“I do.”

“Do you swear all of this on the River Styx?”

“I swear to cherish and to love Hades at his best and most certainly his worst. I will honor and respect his decision as he would with me. I will be his trusted confidante and faithful wife, and I will love him as if he is an extension of myself. I swear all of this and my vows on the River Styx.”

The weight of the River Styx pressed against her chest but it wasn’t painful for her to bear. Pleased with her vows, Themis turned to Hades and repeated the vow until up to the point of swearing on the River Styx. 

“I swear to listen to you and respect you as you would with me. I promise to trust your judgment and intuition. I will be your most loyal friend and faithful husband, and I stand by your side and support you with every fiber of my being. I swear all of this and my vows on the River Styx.”

The cloth by now was so warm that it felt as Hera sank into a warm bath, or as if she was being warmed by the sun. There was a slight glow to the clothes as their vows and swears on the River Styx, sank into it transforming them into their wedding wings. Hera’s green cloth turned into an emerald stone embedded into a silver band, securing itself around Hades’ ring finger. Hades’ white cloth doing the same turning into a diamond embedded in a golden band, securing itself around Hera’s ring finger. 

Themis then clapped her hands together and beamed at the young Gods.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Hera let out a laugh as Hades pulled her close in one swift movement and immediately kissed her. Around them, everybody celebrated their union, and Hera couldn’t help but note this as one of the happiest days of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since [Jamie](https://www.instagram.com/_hebe_jebbies/) is a big Hera/Hades shipper, I thought, why not have her Loresona (Themis) officiate their wedding? I hope this worth the wait and I'll see you guys next time on IICTB!


End file.
